


[Podfic] ain't too proud

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Desperation, M/M, Mild Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Serum, Referenced erectile dysfunction, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofain't too proudby mwestbelle recorded for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 for my square Kink: "Please let me come"Author's summary:"C'mon, Stevie." Bucky spreads his arms. "What do I gotta do, beg?" Steve snorts, but Bucky drops to his knees, arms still flung wide in a parody of supplication. "Please, oh please come down from your tower, Princess Goldilocks. Do it for your old pal Bucky." (Bucky begs, Steve likes it.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	[Podfic] ain't too proud

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ain't too proud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024004) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/al7emtk1ha97ffw/ain%27t%20too%20proud.mp3?dl=0) | 00:11:02 | 8.59 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you mwestbelle for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> [BuckyBarnesBingo](https://buckybarnesbingo.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> [My card](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11272.html) (and running fill list) on Dreamwidth.
> 
> [Me](https://shadow-ravin.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
